Daughter of the boss
by Prince Mal
Summary: Mal has been protected all her life, never allowed to see the world but a request from her father may change how she sees the world and what her father's work really is about.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi I am new to Fanfiction. This is my first story please take it easy on me. This will be a Pokémon fanfiction there will be a small, a very small amount of amourshipping but this is solely focused on my OCXAlain. Be warned slightly OOC. There will be no Mairin here.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Damn it!"  
"Sir Lysandre are you alright?"

"Yes I am alright Alain, So what are you here for?" Asked Lysandre.

"I am here to report that my Charizard and I are successful in acquiring another mega stone" Alain replied.

"That is good to hear. Keep me updated in any other events" Lysandre replied.

Alain nodded and walked out the door.

3rd POV

As Alain was walking he wasn't looking and bumped into a girl.  
"Hey! Watch where you are going!" shouted the girl.  
"Excuse me but who are you?" Alain replied.  
"I'm-"  
"Sweetie! There you are!" Lysandre cut the girl.  
"Dad! I told you not to call me that!" The girl shouted at Lysandre.  
"Dad!" Alain exclaimed quite shocked  
"That is right. I am Malevolent, Mal for short, daughter of Lysandre" Mal introduced.  
Now that Alain got a good look at Mal he noticed that she is different from her father. Instead of the usual suit and the orange hair Lysandre has she has dark brown hair that is in a French braid, a simple white t-shirt and hoodie combo and light blue jeans. Then Alain looked at her face. She's paler than most people and her eye color was nothing like he has ever seen. It was a deep shaded of purple.

"Well if you may excuse us Alain my daughter and I have important business to discuss" Said Lysandre.  
With that the Father-daughter duo left without another word.

Mal's POV

"So Father what did you want me for?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I can ask a favor from you" my father said.

"Depends what is it?" I questioned.

"Well I just want you to keep an eye on these kids" my father replied.

Then he should me the picture of kids one of them has a Pikachu.

"Interesting… All right I'll do it. Where are they?" I said.

"They are on their way to the master class showcase" My father said.

"All right, bye dad! I'll update you every week." I shouted running out the door.

Finally my father lets me go outside of this place! This place is really nice but not going anywhere else for twenty years you are bound to get bored. I ran to my room preparing to pack for my first ever journey.

"C'mon out Drapion!" I shouted releasing my first ever Pokémon.

"Drap!" it shouted prepared for a battle.

"Calm down Drapion I just brought you out do that you can help me pack "

"Drapion…" replied my starter.

"I promise this won't take that long Drapion."

"Draa…" my Pokémon complained.

"C'mon Drapion we are going on a journey!" I shouted at it excitedly.

"Zzzzz" Drapion snored loudly.

"*sigh* what am I going to do with you Drapion?" I said shaking my head time to move on to plan B then.

"Eevee where are you?" I shouted around my room looking for my Eevee.

"Eevui!" It shouted jumping from my closet and landing on my head. I laugh and pick the little fox up.

"There you are!" I started tickling my Eevee.

"C'mon Eevee let's pack" I told Eevee. It smiled back and ran to get a bag.

- **TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER-**

Looking at myself at my mirror I was wondering if this is the right thing to wear. I was wearing a blue beanie; my hair was in its usual French braid; I chose a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie tied to my waist, blue jeans and my black rubber shoes.

"So do I look okay Eevee?" I asked my youngest Pokémon.

"Eevui!" It shouted nodding its head.

"Eevee can you be a dear and wake up Drapion? We're going to be leaving in a while just thinking of who else to bring" I said. Eevee immediately jumped up and ran towards Drapion and out of my field of vision. As I was packing the last few things I need for my journey I heard something fall and Eevee laughing. As I turned around to see what it was I saw my Eevee running towards me and jumping on my shoulder with a very angry and wet Drapion running after it. I immediately shook my head with a smile and help up my Eevee.

"Eevee what did I tell you about waking up Drapion like that?" I lightly scolded at it. The only reply I got from Eevee was a crooked smile.

"Get in your ball Eevee, You too Drapion." I brought out the pokeballs of the two and returned them. I picked up my backpack and walked towards the door of my room.

This is it I am leaving this place for a long time… I looked around at my stuff getting a bit sentimental… nope not going to cry. I slowly double check my bag to see If I have everything I need and with one last look at my room I walk out the room and lock the door. Then I walk away from the room. The only home I have known for 20 years. I head out the building and out towards my first journey.

 **AN: And that is a wrap! I know that this is not that good but well I just started out and I hope that I will improve as I keep on writing. Once again this is my first story ever so It would be nice to give me some advice and some constructive criticism will help me out. Hope you like the intro to the story the next chapter would come probably next week, depends on my schedule. If you want to help me out with this story I would be more than happy for help. So PM me if you want some help. For those who are wondering what are the remaining pokemon in my OC's team well… That will be a secret ;)** **so see you in a few days! Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry this update took too long I had some business to take care of and now that it is over I have more free time! So expect faster updates! Now let's begin**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mal's POV**

As soon as I left my house I went straight towards Professor Sycamore's house. My sources told me that the boy with a Pikachu was staying there for a while.  
"Eevee dear come out and keep me company" I said bringing Eevee out of his pokeball.

"Eevee!" he exclaimed and he immediately jumped on me and licked my face.  
"Okay Eevee I know that you miss me but it has only been a few hours since we left the house."

"Eve!" it exclaimed and hopped on my shoulder and stayed there. As I was walking I saw two people battling. I was intrigued and approached the battle.

"Okay Mega Venusaur use razor leaf!"

The Mega Venusaur let out several razor sharp leaves flying towards its opponent.

"Mega Pidgeot, burn those leaves with Heat Wave!"

Mega Pidgeot nodded and let loose a heat wave from its wings and burned the leaves and it hit Mega Venusaur.  
"Good Job Pidgeot now finish it with Brave Bird!"

Mega Pidgeot nodded and Dived towards Mega Venusaur with blue energy surrounding it.  
"Venusaur focus and use Frenzy Plant!"  
Mega Venusaur looked up but it flinched because of the burn it got from the heat wave and it got hit by Mega Pidgeot's Brave Bird.

"Mega Venusaur is unable to battle! The winner is Mega Pidgeot!"

"Well that was interesting" I said. I continued walking towards Professor Sycamore's lab wondering what I should do once I see this boy.

 **-TIME SKIP TO PROF. SYCAMORE'S LAB-**

"Professor Sycamore!" I yelled.

"Ah, Mal it's nice to see you, how is your father?" Prof. Sycamore asked.

"He's doing well, he sent me on an assignment to watch over a group of kids, one of them has a Pikachu on his shoulder" I replied

"Oh! You mean Ash? They were here a few moments ago you just missed them. They are currently by Prism Tower." said Prof. Sycamore.

"Really? Thanks Professor!" I said and ran out of the lab.

 **-TIME SKIP TO PRISM TOWER-**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"This place is still amazing no matter how many times I see it" said Serena.

"Come to think of it wasn't it here where you saw Ash on TV?" asked Bonnie.

"Sssshhh! Bonnie don't remind her of that!" said Clemont.

"I remember that, Ash had me really worried at that time" said Serena feeling a bit down.  
Ash placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Hey Serena, I am fine see? I am right here with you and everyone else" reminded Ash.

Serena looks up at Ash and stares at him.

Someone taps Ash on his shoulders.

"Excuse me; are you by any chance Ash?"

Ash and the others turn around and look at the stranger.

"Yes I am. who are you?" Ash asks.

"Oh sorry, My name is Mal, I was sent by my father, Lysandre, to help you four on your journey since my father likes you guys a lot" Mal replies.

"Hi you're really pretty can you please take care of my brother?" Bonnie proposes to Mal.

"No offense but I am not really interested on dating or anything like that" Mal replies.

"Bonnie stop doing that! I am really sorry she always does this" Clemont apologizes.

"Ok then" Mal replies.

Mal looks at Ash.

"So… how about we battle Ash? 2 on 2?" Mal asks.

"Alright I'm down for that" Ash replies.

"I'll referee" said Clemont.

"Go Drapion!" Mal shouted.

"Let's go Hawlucha!" Ash shouted.

"Drapion start with Toxic Spikes!"

Drapion releases purple blobs from its stingers and it lands on Ash's side of the field.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha runs towards Drapion with its fists glowing.

"Drapion dodge it using Swords Dance!"

Drapion starts dancing around it and glows blue.

"Drapion now use Poison Jab!"

Drapion's left and right stingers glow a deep shade of purple

"Hawlucha jump over him to dodge!"

Hawlucha jumps over him and dodges.

"Now Drapion turn around and hit him!"

Drapion turns around and hits Hawlucha with his stingers.

Hawlucha flies towards the wall and crashes.

"Hawlucha!" Ash exclaims.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle" said Clemont.

"Return Hawlucha you did great."

Ash returns Hawlucha to its pokeball.

"Those toxic spikes will poison my Pokémon that touches the ground. Noivern may know how to fly but it can't fly for a long time. Guess it's up to Talonflame."

"Let's go Talonflame!"

Ash releases Talonflame.

"Taalon!" Talonflame exclaims.

"Drapion use Poison Jab!"

"Talonflame fly out of Drapion's range and use Flamethrower!"

Talonflame flies up and used Flamethrower.

"Drapion use Aqua Tail!"

Drapion's tail glowed aqua blue and hits the flamethrower putting a fog on the field.

"Talonflame use Gust then fly down at it using Brave Bird!"

Talonflame clears the fog on the field and charges at Drapion with blue energy surrounding it.

"Drapion quickly use Aqua Tail!"

Drapion's tail glowed blue and hit Talonflame as Talonflame hits Drapion with Brave Bird."

Drapion flinches then faints while Talonflame is breathing heavily.

"Drapion is unable to battle!" said Clemont.

"Drapion return you did a good job out there" Mal returns Drapion to his pokeball.

"Gardevoir come on out!" Mal releases Gardevoir.

"Gard!" Gardevoir exclaimed.

"Talonflame use roost!"

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind while it's healing!"

"Talonflame now attack with Flare Blitz"

Talonflame charges at Gardevoir with sapphire blue fire surrounding it.

"Gardevoir use Teleport to dodge then use Double Team!"

Gardevoir teleported out of the way of Flare Blitz and made numerous copies of herself.

"Talonflame use Razor wind to find the real one"

Talonflame unleashed a razor wind at several copies of Gardevoir and none of them hit.

"Now Gardevoir use Thunderbolt!"

Gardevoir released a thunderbolt and hit Talonflame with it.

Talonflame landed on the ground unconscious.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! The winner is Mal!"

Mal smiles and walks towards Ash.

"Here give Hawlucha and Talonflame this" Mal said and throws two Sitrus berries at Ash.

"Those work better and taste better than an Oran Berry" said Mal.

Ash nods and feeds Talonflame and Hawlucha.

"Wow Mal you are really strong!" Bonnie exclaims and rushes towards Mal.

"I have been training for years Bonnie" Said Mal.

"Now who wants some dinner because I am making some pasta for you guys."

 **A/N:**

 **End of chapter 2. I know that this is not that good yet but I am still working on it, it's a work in progress. SO review and give me some advice. Thank you and I'll update again soon! I am also a dedicated Pokemon Showdown player so if any of you guys want to challenge me just PM me when you want to battle and let's battle :).**


End file.
